Love And Music
by SweettBluee
Summary: Soy una chica de corazón frio… gracias a ti ¿Porque? Le pregunte. Tú me hiciste así, tú me cambiaste… Yo te busque, te quise pedir perdón… El daño ya está hecho, ni tu ni nadie puede borrarlo… Me dijo yéndose, Me quede ahí mirándola. Ahora te encontré y no te perderé de nuevo… Perdonarías una traición, una mentira, pues yo no. Universo alterno *-*
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic , espero que les guste, es un universo alterno de mis personajes favoritos Vegeta y Bulma . *-*

 **¨No llores por quien no te ama, ama a quien por ti llora¨**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Un nuevo día se iniciaba en .

Siempre es lo mismo.

La misma rutina de siempre.

Dije muy molesta, levantándome de la cama.

Me fui al baño, me mire al espejo, y por reflejo de esto vi una foto, donde habían tres chicas. Y dije:

Ya han pasado 6 años desde ese aquella ves.

Aún recuerdo ese día…

Agarre fuertemente mí maleta que la tenía en mi mano, me salían lágrimas, las limpié de un zarpazo con la otra mano libre. Y escuche:

Llamando a los pasajeros del vuelo 159, por favor abordar el avión. Dijo amablemente la azafata.

Mientras me dedicaba a abordar el avión, me pareció ver a alguien muy conocido, me arregle un poco los lentes y si confirme lo que sospecha.

Ahí estaba mí amigo

Goku. Dije en voz baja. El me miraba con tristeza.

Escuche que me dijo. No te vayas Bulma, por favor quédate!

Entonces escuche la voz de mis amigas Milk y María. Dije. Goku la encontraste. Escuche que dijo Milk , corriendo ya que pude ver como se movía entre la multitud

Sí. respondió Goku.

No. Le dije a Goku, rápidamente me adentre en el avión.

Desde aquel día, jamás las volví a ver, lo único que sé es que son famosos, pero no se ¿para qué será?.

A mis amigas…

María.

Milk.

Las extrañe mucho, espero algún día volver a verlas.

Yo soy Bulma briefs, tengo 24 años y así empieza mi historia.

Me aliste rápidamente y me puse un short blanco y una blusa negra, deje mi pelo celeste ondulado suelto.

En ese proceso suena mi celular timbra.

Aló…, si soy yo… si claro…un concierto…donde… que… no sé…tendría que pensarlo…si ya lo sé es una buena oportunidad…bla bla bla… te parece si mañana te doy la respuesta… dentro de cuándo será…un mes… si ya ok… chau.

Ir a Japón. Volver a lo mismo…

Ese sí que es un gran reto para mí… encontrarme con ellos, mmm u.u

Salí de mi cuarto, llegue al comedor y ahí estaba mi mamá con una bandeja llena de pastelitos, mi papá sentado leyendo su periódico.

Me senté y tome mi desayuno con ellos. Cuando termine le dije a mi papá:

Te gustaría ir a Japón, dentro de un mes papá. El me respondió: Si porque no, no me digas que te vas air.

Si eso creo, pero no lo sé. Le dije.

Hija es tu decisión, a ti nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que tú no quieres. Me aconsejo.

Gracias. Le dije y me retire de ahí.

Si quiero ir a Japón, quiero verlos de nuevo, pero antes de eso tengo que entrenar. Si eso me relaja. Aunque algunos les parecen extraño… bueno pues así soy yo…

Jajajaja nunca cambiare… xD

Fui a mi sala de entrenamiento, después de 5 horas, Fui a mi cuarto, he hice algo que jamás había Hecho, busque a unos cuantos amigos…

Cuando entre a Facebook, me sorprendi, me salío una imagen de un grupo de cantantes.

Entre ellos pude distinguir bien quienes eran:

Goku

Milk

María

Y el más importante, según ellos Vegeta…

Formaban una banda y lamentablemente tendría que competir con ellos…

Porque siempre tienes que aparecer en mi vida…

Cerré rápidamente mi laptop.

No debo pensar en tonterías. Dije y me fui a dormir.

Así era la vida, estaba llena de sorpresas…

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Porque siempre tienes que aparecer en mi vida!**

 **Espero que les haiga gustado.**

 **No podre actualizar por esta semana.**

 **Tengo exámenes.**

 **Pero cuando salga de esta capitulo diario…**

 **Chau e.e**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola como están, jajaja dije que no iba a publicar por mis exámenes.

Pero me escape un rato y aquí esta. El cap 2, no piensen que lo voy a dejar oki *-*.

Que lo disfruten.

 **Aveces las cosas no salen como uno lo desea**

 **Capítulo 2**

Ya había pasado un mes desde ese día .

Un mes donde me deprimí un poco por ver esa maldita foto.

De todos y en especial de él.

Y lo que fue peor es que tiene a esa maldita de novia.

A un recuerdo como me entere…

Al día siguiente de haber visto la foto.

Me desperté muy feliz. Agarre mi laptop y de nuevo entre a mi Facebook y vi una foto que me dejo confundida y a la vez con rabia.

Era el… y

Marrón. Dije y me sorprendí más cuando en los títulos decía que eran **NOVIOS.**

Esa maldita causante de todo esto…

Novia de él… WTF?...

Claro pues son tal para cual.

Borre ese recuerdo de mi mente.

No, no quiero recordar esa vez cuando…

Ya vez lo estoy recordando…

Maldita sea, mejor bajo a desayunar. En eso timbra mi celular.

Hola…Si…Del viaje…claro…en una semana…ok…si es tiempo suficiente…gracias…chau.

Llegue al comedor y típico mi mamá con varios pastelitos…

Que digo varios, pirámides serán, ella tiene esa pasión por los pastelitos.

Hija buenos días. Me dijo.

Buenos días mamá. Le respondí agarrando un pastelito de chocolate con fresas.

Me senté y así siguió el desayuno, hasta que mi mamá prende la bendita tele, vaya ya se estaba tardando y justo:

¨Queridos televidentes, quiero informarles que la banda más famosa de todo Japón *sayayin Z* dará su gran concierto este viernes con una invitada de honor. Asi que no se lo pierdan ¨

Ahhhhhhhhh. Estaba con la boca abierta, hasta mi pastelito se cayo, bueno lo que quedaba de él.

Hijita cierra esa boca, que pueden entrar moscas. Me dijo mi mamá sonriendo y retirándose de ahí.

Salí de mis pensamientos.

Osea el destino quería acaso juntarnos de nuevo.

Maldito destino, estaba haciendo sus jugadas.

Y para el colmo de nuevo timbra mi celular.

ALO…ya disculpa es que estoy impresionada….asuu que comes que aciertas ha!... QUE…NO, NO PUEDO BAJAR MI VOZ…Pero como diablos se te ocurre…NO, NO Y NO…No es por eso…JA, NO CAERE EN ESE TRUCO…OK…CHAU.

Como se atreve a amenazarme…

Solo será un simple concierto…

Cuando termine eso, me ire a Japón a ese maldito concurso y listo regreso aca y sigo haciendo mi vida.

Si eso hare….

El concierto es pasado mañana… Así que tengo dos días…

Pasaron los dos días…

Me estaba alistando para el dichoso concierto

Una falda negra, con una correa de diamantes y unas botas negras y de arriba me puse un bibiri blanco con un bolero negro.

Deje mi pelo suelto y me hice ondas.

Me mire al espejo y si estaba muy bonita.

Tenia que dar impresión a los demás en especial a un grupo…. jejeje

Salí de mi casa , saque mi capsula , lo tire al suelo y salió mi auto blanco

Y me dirigi hacia el concierto.

Waooo cuando lo vi había una multitud de gente.

Las personas vieron mi carro, y empezaron a gritar mi nombre..

BULMA, BULMA, BULMA… me dijeron mis fans.

Yo los salude y pase por un sitio especial para los artistas.

Cuando estacione mi auto y me baje pude ver a los…

Chicos…

Pucha que hago ahora, los saludo, no porque los voy a saludar, mejor me paso corriendo, si eso. Solo espero no chocarme con ellos.

Corre bulma, corre, corre, corre.

Ah,ah,ah. Espero que no se haigan dado cuenta.

Desde ahí camine normal, me explicaron que mi entrada sería por la puerta donde pasan los fans…

Ok. Les respondi.

Yo pues iba a cantar una canción muy bonita, claro compuesta por mi xD era nueva esa canción y hoy recién seria estrenada.

Lamentablemente me perdi el concierto de ellos, pero ya sabre como cantan en el concurso….

Entonces me dijeron listo Bulma tu sales ok. Me dijo el administrador.

Si. Respondi.

Y empecé a tocar mi guitarra y cantar…..

Continuara….

Espero que les haiga gustado…

Ahora shi a estudiar jejeje.

Gracias Xd


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, como están?. Espero que se encuentren bien. Quisiera agradecer a los que me dejaron sus reviews.

Y también avisarles que se acabaron mis exámenes!. Actualizare lo más rápido posible xD *-*

Bueno y sin más me despido!

Haz de tu vida un sueño y de tu sueño una realidad…

 **Capítulo 3**

Canción: **Llorar. Jesse y Joy**

Me perdí buscando ese lugar

Todo por tratar de demostrar

Olvide que sin tu amor

No valgo nada

Y tome una vuelta equivocada

Me que sin movimiento

Sin saber por dónde regresar

Lleno de remordimiento

Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien más

Y llorar, y llorar, (Y llorar)

No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí

Te quiero recuperar

Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame

Del sufrimiento, ohh noo…

(Del sufrimiento)

Tengo la esperanza que el dolor

Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón

Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas

Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa

Juro que es verdad no miento

Que mi voluntad es cambiar

Pero sola yo no puedo

No sé cómo lograr

Mi alma reparar

Y llorar, y llorar, (Y llorar)

No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí

Te quiero recuperar

Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame

Del sufrimiento

(Del sufrimiento)

(Del sufrimiento)

(Del sufrimiento)

Y llorar, y llorar…

No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí

Te quiero recuperar

Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame

Del sufrimiento ohhhhh

(Del sufrimiento)

Y llorar…y llorar…

Gracias…

Fue lo único que dije, antes de retirarme.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar…

Sonreí de lado, prosiguiendo mi camino…

Me acuerdo que esa canción la compuse cuando sucedió eso…

Si, lo se sufrí como una idiota, mientras él estaba con otra ó otras, sinceramente no se ni me interesa.

Ya estaba a punto de poner un pie en mi camerino. Pero escuche a alguien decir…

-Los saya. Se han retirado urgentemente porque habrá sido no…

-Siiii y más todavía el joven Vegeta. Huy si lo hubieras visto, salió como alma que lleva el diablo de aquí…

Una parte de mí se alegró. Y la otra se entristeció? -

Esto es una broma cierto?

-Dicen que el sufrió mucho por una…

-Chica. Dije entrando hacia el camerino, fulminando con la mirada a esos dos.

-He, he, he discúlpenos. Me dijeron y se fueron corriendo.

Cerré la puerta y si lo admito me empecé a reírme como loca.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA.

Es que me gustaba causar miedo, si yo soy una persona fría y nadie podrá cambiarlo…

Con ese pensamiento Salí del camerino y por los pasillos me puse mi capa negra como la noche…

En otra parte..

-Pero vegeta, porque no nos quedamos. Dijo un chico con pelo alborotado más conocido como Goku.

-Mira insecto tu no me das ordenes… no me interesa quien va a cantar o mejor dicho hacer el ridículo ok. Le respondí.

\- Pero, creo que ella es la más famosa cantante de todo , así como nosotros de Japón… me dijo

-Y que hay con eso? Le volví a preguntar.

\- Ella también participara en el concurso…

-Así que novedad. Dije sarcásticamente.

-Sí, bueno y oye no nos estamos olvidando de algo… no sé porque estamos caminando y toda la gente nos mira con cara de aventársenos encima.

Yo lo mire con una cara de horror.

-Maldita sea nos olvidamos del auto!. Porque no lo dijiste antes. Le dije levantando mi tono de voz y caminando de regreso.

-Oye tú eres el que salió rápido yo no. Me dijo alcanzándome.

-Mmm tu sabes bien cuáles son las razones, no te hagas!... le dije molesto.

Ya pasaron 6 años desde la última vez que la vi, solo sé que se encuentra en este país.

Es lo único que se de ella…hasta ahora…

Entonces vi un carro blanco viniendo hacía mi con toda velocidad y lo último que vi y sentí fue…

Lodo, Si, por todo mi cuerpo, ese maldito carro había pasado por un charco de lodo.

Fue apropósito, la pista estaba libre!

Agarre mi mano para limpiarme.

Maldito carro!. Exclame muy pero muy furioso.

Escuche risas, si ya sabía quién era.

-oye puedes dejarte de reírte. Le dije. A lo que él me respondió:

-no, jajajajajaja es gracioso jajajajaja.

Metió una mano en su bolsillo y saco su capsula.

Ten, jejeje me olvide que tenía uno de repuesto.

Yo lo mire con una cara muy molesta, estaba rabioso, porque ese carro me salpico de lodo. Le quite la capsula y la avente al suelo.

Salió el auto negro me subí en él y mire a kakaroto, yo le decía así, era el único en la banda que le decía así, para ser más exactos.

\- apúrate quiero alcanzar esa persona que hizo esto. Le dije

Subió al auto, y lo puse en marcha tratando de alcanzar al otro, pero no pudimos iba a máxima velocidad…

Cuando estábamos a dos autos de cerca. El semáforo estaba en rojo, Parece que el conductor se dio cuenta, porque saco su cara por la ventana y…

Era ella, nunca me olvidaría de esos ojos azules, esa cara de ángel, nunca.

También ella me observo, o eso parece…

Pero había algo que me sorprendió…

Su mirada, ya no era la misma de antes.

El semáforo cambio a verde y ella se fue a una velocidad sorprendente. Como queriendo huir de ahí.

De mi…

Continuara…

Y que les pareció el cap.

Espero que les hayan gustado…

Disculpen si es que no actualice. n.n

A los que me quieran seguir en Facebook estoy con: Ana Briefs Ouji.

Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, sinceramente pido disculpas por no actualizar rápido, enserio mil disculpas, hablare sobre esto al final del cap.

Espero que sea de su agrado u.u

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Mi delito es AMARTE, mi sueño TENERTE, mí mal no POSEERTE, y mi agonía no OLVIDARTE.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Capítulo 4

Quede anonadado con su mirada, había cambiado, ya no era la misma…

-Oye Vegeta, oye me escuchas.- Escuchaba a lo lejos.

Fui un idiota, no debí de haberla traicionado, maldita sea…

-VEGETA!- Dijo Goku molesto al ver que su compañero ni bola le daba.

Rápidamente Salí de mis pensamientos.

-Que, que quieres kakaroto.- Le respondí en un tono alterado.

-Oye, tranquilo, pareces un león enjaulado.- Me dijo burlonamente.

-Ya. Vámonos, tengo mucho que pensar.- Le dije ya harto.

-Qué, pero no que estábamos persiguiendo a ese auto.- Me dijo  
un poco extrañado. Pues se le notaba en la cara.

-No, ya no vale la pena. Vámonos.- Le dije un poco fastidiado.

-Mmm Ok!.- Me respondió.

En otra parte…

Iba manejando a una velocidad sorprendente, queriendo alejarme de él.

De él, el, el… hacía eco en mi cabeza

Maldita sea!. Dije golpeando el timón con fuerza.

Estacione mi auto, ahí pude recién desahogarme.

Porque, porque, porque. Me repetía

Sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano…

Tarde o temprano…

Cuantas veces me dije a mi misma que cuando lo viera, seria fuerte y no volvería a derramar más lágrimas.

Pero, ver de nuevo esos ojos, tan negros como la noche, que eran los únicos que podían ver atreves de mi…

A veces las cosas no salen como uno lo piensa.

Me limpie las lágrimas y arranque mi auto rumbo hacia mi casa…

Sabía que hacer, unas cuantas llamadas y todo se arreglaría por un buen tiempo…

Volviendo con Goku y Vegeta…

Llegue a mi departamento, donde me estaba hospedando.

Junto con kakarotto…

Es extraño si lo sé, pero lamentablemente tenía que compartir el departamento con él.

Entre a mi habitación, me tire en mi cama y seguí pensando en el encuentro que tuve con ella, me dolía saber que ella me odiaba, me detestaba.

Pero de que me vale seguir sufriendo por ella, seguro ya se abra conseguido un novio o estará comprometida…

Pero ¿Quién lo imaginaria?

Yo aquí en y encontrándome con mi ex, con la persona que creí que era el amor de mi vida ja, es tan doloroso abrir aquellas páginas de mi pasado.

Aquellas donde yo era una persona fría, quizás eso haya sido unos de los factores para el fin de esta relación.

Cuantas veces trate de tener contacto con ella, pero cada vez que lo hacía desaparecía, estaba a un paso delante de mí.

Trate de explicarle que es lo que realmente paso, pero no, prefirió escuchar los comentarios de los demás y no de mí y eso duele.

Pero ¿Quién lo diría?

O

¿Quién lo pensaría?

Que nuestras personalidades habían rotado.

Ella era una persona alegre, llena de vida y ahora es Fría?

Yo soy todo lo contrario a lo que ella es, claro está que no soy una persona que grita su alegría a los 4 vientos, no, yo soy un poco más privado.

Muchas personas me dijeron que había cambiado, todos me preguntaron si la razón era porque empecé mi relación con Marron…

Ahí está, otro obstáculo para mí, esa que fue la causante de todo esto.

Si esta no se hubiera metido en mi relación, quizás yo ya estaría casado con ella, y quizás ella estaría esperando ahora un hijo mío.

Claro, la única razón por la que estaba con ella es porque le agarre cariño?, pues no creo que sea amor? O sí?

Necesito ordenar mis ideas, me queda una semana antes del concurso, eso serviría para despejar de mi mente.

Yo soy Vegeta Ouji, y por una tontería yo no voy a estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Quizás mi reencuentro con ella sea una prueba que tendré que superar, si ella va hacerse a la única que a sufrido, pues está muy equivocada. De a partir de hoy volverá el vegeta de siempre, ya no más el amable…

Pero hay una pregunta que a un sigue en el aire..

Yo la sigo amando, después de todo?

Me dije a mi mismo antes de caer dormido.

Al día siguiente…

Dos chicas desayunaban de lo más tranquilas en la terraza…

-Milk, ya que estamos aquí, porque no buscamos a Bulma.- Dijo María

-18, si tienes razón, hay que buscar algo sobre ella ya varios años que no sabemos nada de ella-

-Pero, ya si la encontramos y todo eso, tú crees que se molestaría con nosotras por hacer banda con Vegeta-volvió a decir

-Tienes razón, quizás se moleste, pero no creo que nos odie, nosotras la conocemos muy bien así que solo se molestara - Le dijo.

A lo que ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pero hay algo que si va a dar que hablar sui se entera la prensa- Dijo Milk con semblante serio.

-Si lo sé.- Dijo María como respuesta.

-El pasado de los más famosos cantantes Vegeta y Bulma, eso seria.- Respondió Milk

-Sí, o sino el gran secreto de estos dos cant6antes.- Dijo María.

-Si pues, pero ella no se merecía eso, a veces la vida es tan injusta…- dijo también Milk suspirando tristemente, Volviendo a tomar su desayuno.

Con el mismo pensamiento…

Encontrar a Bulma o saber algo sobre ella, tan solo algo….

 **Continuara …**

 **Bueno como lo dije anteriormente no pude actualizar porque tenía exámenes, tareas y exposiciones.**

 **Espero que me perdonen, espero que esto no vuelva a suceder.**

 **Volviendo con el cap.**

 **Y les gusto?**

 **Mmm les comento algo, en el próximo capítulo habrá un flash back.**

 **Chauu*-*-***


End file.
